


Improvisando

by LaneZQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneZQ/pseuds/LaneZQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras terminar Hogwarts y encontrar un trabajo en el Ministerio, Hermione decide buscar un piso compartido en Londres, lo cual le reportará más de una inesperada y desagradable sorpresa. Misterio, romance, algo de humor y, sobre todo, mucha improvisación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compañeros de piso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling es la ama y señora de Harry Potter y yo no gano dinero con esto T-T  
> N/A: Este es un fanfic que empecé hace tiempo y que ya estoy publicando en FFnet, pero ahora empezaré a publicarlo aquí también. Que lo disfrutéis :)

Tras la derrota de Voldemort, la vida había seguido su curso.

Harry tenía su trabajo en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, Ron el suyo ayudando a George en Sortilegios Weasley, y Hermione había vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo año de educación mágica.

Una vez acabó, dado su historial como heroína del mundo mágico, Hermione no tuvo problema en encontrar un trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Fuera porque el hecho de tenerla a ella y a Harry les daba buena prensa, o porque era una joven inteligente y más que competente, el caso es que la contrataron de inmediato. Incluso un año después de la caída de Voldemort, había mucho trabajo que hacer. Sobre todo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde habían admitido a Hermione en un puesto de prácticas. Miles de papeles necesitaban ser archivados y organizados, y cientos de personas aún seguían acudiendo a preguntar por los seres queridos que habían desaparecido en la guerra. Las heridas de su piel ya se habrían curado, pero aún había muchas otras heridas abiertas. De esas que no se pueden curar.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado, en parte, seguir viviendo con sus padres, para poder disfrutar de ellos y su recuperada memoria, de la seguridad de su casa y los recuerdos infantiles que poblaban su habitación. Habría sido más fácil, en cierta manera. Podría haberse escondido de los monstruos que aún la atormentaban en sus pesadillas. Podría haberse dejado abrazar como cuando era pequeña y sus padres le leían un cuento siempre antes de dormir y le besaban la frente y le decían "Todo va a ir bien", y creía que los monstruos sólo existían en las pesadillas. Pero ahora sabía que eran reales, y que las cosas no siempre iban tan bien.

Y, para bien o para mal, Hermione Granger nunca había sido de las que se escondían.

Así que había terminado buscando un piso en Londres. La otra opción habría sido irse a vivir con Harry y Ginny al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero eso la hacía sentirse incómoda, por aquello de que eran pareja. Prefería ir de visita de vez en cuando, como hacía ahora. Le gustaba que fuera así.

(Y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que aquella casa le diera escalofríos. Nada. Que. Ver.)

Por eso, aquella tarde sombría de mediados de septiembre, se apareció al lado de un cubo de basura en un callejón oscuro que olía a demonios. Un gato bufó y salió corriendo en cuanto oyó el sonoro "crack" que acompañaba a la aparición. Habría ido a la casa por medio de polvos flu, que era algo más agradable (siempre que uno mantuviese la boca cerrada), pero justo se le habían acabado y no había podido ir a comprar más. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo _descuidada_?Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y anduvo hacia la casa que deseaba que fuera su próximo hogar. Ya llevaba vistos muchos (demasiados) pisos, por lo que este constituía prácticamente su última esperanza.

Se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos, con fachada de ladrillo de un color un tanto indefinido. Podría habérsele llamado marrón. La ventanas de marco blanco le daban un toque acogedor, pero delataban que allí la limpieza no era precisamente una prioridad. Tenía un pequeño jardín delantero cuya flora consistía en un arbusto moribundo y un cubo de basura. Llamó a la puerta, color verde botella, cuya pintura estaba algo desconchada.

"Merlín, tengo que conseguir un aumento de sueldo".

El pomo giró, dejando paso a un hombre joven de baja estatura. Sacudió su pelo negro y mostró una sonrisa blanquísima, que hacía contraste con su piel morena. Se saludaron y él la dejó entrar.

–Yo soy Wil. Diminutivo de Wilfred –dijo, con un extraño acento, mientras andaban por el estrecho pasillo de entrada. Olía a libros viejos. El suelo estaba recubierto con una alfombra pasada de moda que se tragaba el sonido de sus pisadas–. Y esa de allí es Maggie –añadió, cuando llegaron al salón.

Maggie la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Su pelo rojo, largo y desordenado (muy desordenado) se agitó. Hermione no supo por qué, pero de inmediato aquella chica le cayó bien.

En cuanto entró en el salón, comprendió la razón del olor a libros viejos. Una estantería de proporciones épicas recubría todo lo largo y ancho de las paredes de la estancia. Obviamente, había sido modificada con magia. Hermione la observó maravillada.

–¿Te gusta mi colección de libros? –inquirió Wil –. Si decides quedarte, puedes consultarla cuando quieras.

Hablaron de la casa, de las reglas, de los turnos de limpieza, del casero, y de todas esas cosas aburridas de las que hay que hablar cuando uno se muda a un piso compartido. Lo cierto es que Hermione estaba bastante satisfecha, excepto por el hecho de que la casa era un poco vieja y a veces las tuberías daban problemas. Pero incluso le dejaban tener a Crookshanks. Y ambos compañeros parecían amables. Sobre todo Wil, que parecía entusiasmado por el hecho de que Hermione tuviera un gato de mascota. Además, era un barrio tranquilo.

Le enseñaron su habitación, situada en el segundo piso. No era muy grande, pero tenía un escritorio amplio y un sillón en el hueco de la ventana que parecía perfecto para sentarse a leer en los días de lluvia, con un té calentito al lado. Podía imaginarse a sí misma perfectamente viviendo allí.

Al salir, se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

–¿Hay cuatro habitaciones?

–Oh, sí, hay otro chico aparte de nosotros, pero está de viaje –respondió Wil–. ¿No lo pusimos en el anuncio? –preguntó, mirando a Maggie.

Ésta se encogió de hombros.

–Es posible que se me olvidara... –murmuró, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Wil frunció el ceño.

–No pasa nada –repuso Hermione, sonriendo–. Me encanta la casa. ¿Cuándo puedo mudarme?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Decidió no pensárselo demasiado, porque en Londres las ofertas de alquiler volaban, y varios magos y brujas compartiendo un piso con un hueco libre no era tan común como uno pudiera pensar. A saber cuándo iba a volver a encontrar una oportunidad así.

El día de la mudanza, una semana después, sus padres se despidieron de ella, tristes, pero conscientes de que, gracias a que era bruja, podía ir a visitarles enseguida, y ella prometió hacerlo todas las semanas.

Ron y Harry insistieron en ayudarle a trasladar sus cosas, a lo que ella contestó que no era necesario, que por si no lo recordaban, era bruja y tenía un bolso al estilo de Mary Poppins. Ron puso cara de seta y preguntó que quién cojones era aquella mujer, Hermione le reprendió por ser malhablado, y Harry suspiró, resignado.

No obstante, nada de ello impidió que la acompañaran. Ron insistió en llevarle el pequeño bolso que contenía todas sus pertenencias, a lo que Hermione accedió, por encontrarlo estúpidamente galante y porque no quería volver a ver su cara de seta, no aquel día, que se suponía que tenía que ser feliz para ella.

Así que volvió a llamar a la puerta verde botella, con una sonrisa en la boca y el corazón saltando alegremente en su pecho. Wil le había dicho que a esa hora seguro que había alguien en casa, aunque no fuera él mismo, y así podría instalarse con tranquilidad, recibir las llaves, pagar la fianza y firmar el contrato.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Draco Malfoy le abriera la puerta.

–¿Pero qué cojones...? –exclamó Ron detrás de ella.

Y, aquella vez, Hermione no tuvo el valor de corregirle. Era exactamente lo mismo que ella estaba pensando.


	2. Acabemos con esto de una vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.

La pálida cara de Malfoy mostraba la misma clase de estupefacción que la suya. El chico se apartó el pelo rubio de los ojos, sin retirar la mirada de Hermione. Ella no pudo dejar de notar que llevaba el cabello más largo. Y tenía... barba. Su ropa consistía simplemente en una camiseta blanca y unos sencillos pantalones negros. E iba descalzo.

No parecía él mismo. Y sin embargo, lo era. Sus ojos grises quizá estuviesen más rodeados de ojeras, más cansados, pero guardaban la misma frialdad de siempre.

Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron observándose mutuamente, petrificados. Sólo era consciente de los ojos de Malfoy atravesando los suyos, de la impaciencia de Ron creciendo tras ella, y de la presión de miles de preguntas agolpándose en su mente.

Preguntas que se vieron interrumpidas cuando Crookshanks, que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado ronroneando a su lado, se adelantó y comenzó a enroscarse en los pies de Malfoy. En los pies _descalzos_ de Malfoy. Este apretó la mandíbula y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con una mueca de disgusto.

–Si vas a vivir aquí, más te vale mantener a esa _cosa_ alejada de mí –dijo, en un susurro ronco, señalando a Crookshanks.

Y dicho esto, hizo un extraño movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Harry (que Hermione casi hubiera podido interpretar como un saludo), se dio la vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Maggie se asomó desde el salón, mientras Malfoy pasaba a su lado como una exhalación.

–Veo que ya has conocido a Draco –exclamó, divertida–. Pasad, no os quedéis ahí plantados como si fuerais una gurdirraíz en otoño.

Los tres amigos atravesaron el pasillo, siguiendo la estela de tensión dejada por Malfoy.

–En realidad es un buen chico, pero algo reservado –explicó Maggie, mientras se sentaban–. Paga puntualmente y es muy respetuoso.

–¿Aún seguimos hablando de Malfoy? –dijo Ron, sarcástico.

Maggie le lanzó una mirada extrañada y le pasó un pergamino y una pluma a Hermione, que comenzó a leer el contrato. Ron, sentado a su lado, movía compulsivamente la pierna derecha, lo cual estaba volviendo loca a la muchacha.

–¿Quieres parar? Así no hay quien se concentre.

Como si alguien hubiera presionado un resorte, Ron se levantó, con una sonrisa forzada en la boca.

–¿Nos disculpas un momento? Tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con Hermione. En privado.

Y antes de que Maggie dijera una palabra, el chico cogió a Hermione de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el pasillo.

–¿Pero tú estás loca? –le espetó.

–¿Disculpa?

–Vamos, no me jodas. ¿Vas a quedarte a vivir aquí? ¿Con Malfoy? –dijo, casi escupiendo el apellido.

–Esa es exactamente mi intención, Ronald –respondió ella, con retintín.

–Pero ¿por qué? Ese tío es...

–Ese "tío" es mi futuro compañero de piso.

–Pero es Malfoy... ¡Malfoy, Hermione! ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas...?

–Por supuesto que me acuerdo, Ron. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme? Sé que no es la mejor persona del mundo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué quieres vivir con él?

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? No es que quiera, es que debo. Es por esto que luchamos en la guerra. Es esto por lo que seguimos luchando. Para que la gente como él y yo podamos convivir en paz. Debo hacer esto, Ron. Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

Ron apretó los puños y torció la boca, posiblemente intentando reprimir todos los improperios que pugnaban por salir. Después de unos cuantos segundos de respirar profundamente, como si fuera un animal a punto de entrar en estampida, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, y contempló a Hermione con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

–Hermione... –dijo, en un susurro casi suplicante, como si supiera que no tenía oportunidad alguna de convencer a su amiga.

–Ron, no te preocupes. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

Él bajó la mirada. En otra época, habría discutido y gritado y hubiera terminado tirándose de los pelos con Hermione. Pero no ahora. Las cosas habían cambiado, incluido él. Y aunque no pudiera evitar poner su cara de seta, tampoco quería pelear con Hermione. Más que nada porque sabía que ella tenía las de ganar.

–Como quieras. Pero si alguna vez te hace daño, juro que...

E hizo un gesto muy elocuente con ambas manos. Hermione sonrió.

–Eres incorregible, Ron.

Ron simplemente sustituyó su cara de seta por otra de total incomprensión. Posiblemente debido a que estaba preguntándose qué demonios significaba "incorregible".

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Harry y Maggie podían escucharlo todo desde el salón, pero la chica parecía más interesada en él que en las disputas de Ron y Hermione. Harry no la culpaba.

–Así que eres Harry Potter...

–Así me llaman –dijo, sonriendo un poquito.

–Y salvaste el Mundo Mágico...

–Sí...

–Guaaay.

Maggie sonrió de medio lado.

–He oído que te gustan las pelirrojas –dijo, y levantó las cejas de forma elocuente. Seguidamente, se pasó la mano por su pelo rojo, y lo miró de una manera que Harry supuso que pretendía ser seductora, pero que a él le resultó inquietante.

El muchacho comenzó a sentir calor en las mejillas, calor que aumentó considerablemente cuando ella dejó su sillón para sentarse en el suyo. Y el sillón de Harry era individual. Es decir, prácticamente estaba sentada encima de él.

–La cicatriz te sienta bien –murmuró, y Harry pudo sentir su aliento en la cara. Olía a café.

Justo en ese momento, Ron entró en el salón con cara de desconcierto, y Maggie desapareció del regazo de Harry como por encanto para volver a su sitio. Hermione, detrás de Ron, miró a Harry de una manera extraña, con los ojos entornados. Harry sonrió, tratando de disimular.

Hermione no dejó de mirarle mientras se sentaba y cogía de nuevo el contrato y la pluma.

–Está bien –dijo, suspirando–. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

 


	3. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.

Los Slytherin son famosos por ser capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir aquello que quieren. Por ser astutos, fríos y calculadores. Por poner el fin por delante de los medios. También son famosos por ser unos hijos de puta que aman las artes oscuras y hacen sacrificios humanos al amanecer mientras comen bebés entre pan y pan, pero eso no viene a cuento en este preciso momento.

Pero lo cierto es que Draco Malfoy, que en su tiempo había sido un orgulloso Slytherin, el paradigma de los valores de su casa de Hogwarts, no se sentía astuto. Ni frío, ni calculador. Y ni siquiera era capaz de poner el fin por delante de los medios, por la sencilla razón de que había dejado de tener un "fin". ¿Acaso lo había tenido alguna vez? ¿O todo lo que había hecho no era sino el reflejo de lo que esperaban de él? No lo sabía. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Cuando la guerra acabó, después de ser juzgados y evitar Azkaban, Lucius quiso que volviera a Hogwarts. "Es tu deber restaurar el honor de los Malfoy", había dicho. Como había hecho tantas otras veces, en otro tiempo y otras circunstancias, bajo la presión de unos ojos rojo sangre.

"Es tu deber".

"Hazlo por tu familia."

"Haz que esté orgulloso de ti."

Y Draco lo había hecho. Siempre. Sin preguntar, casi sin dudar. Porque era su padre quien se lo pedía. Porque él era un Malfoy, y eso era lo que significaba llevar ese apellido. Proteger a la familia. Al linaje. Cumplir con la tradición que les habían impuesto todos los ancestros que poblaban los viejos pergaminos de la biblioteca de la Mansión.

Pero cuando la guerra acabó, miraba a aquel hombre con ojeras y barba de mil días, con el pelo lacio y opaco, observaba sus dedos huesudos, sus arrugas, sus ojos vacíos, y ya no veía a su padre. Ese espectro ya no era Lucius Malfoy. Era una sombra, un borrón que aún vivía en tiempos pasados que habían sido mejores.

Y lo que más odiaba Draco no era verlo así. Ni siquiera odiaba que, después de todo lo que había pasado, aún se creyera con derecho a darle órdenes de ese calibre. Lo que más le repugnaba era que, al mirarse al espejo, veía exactamente lo mismo.

"Enhorabuena, Draco", le decía una voz maliciosa en su mente. "Has conseguido lo que querías. Te has convertido en tu padre."

No quería volver a Hogwarts. ¿Era un cobarde? Probablemente. Le importaba una mierda. No quería ir y punto. Porque era lo que su padre deseaba. Porque ya no ansiaba ser como él, ni hacerle sentir orgulloso. Porque todo lo que significaba ser un Malfoy era una mentira, y él ya no se la creía.

(Porque aquellos muros guardaban... _cosas_. Cosas horribles. Cosas que prefería olvidar.)

Y por la misma razón, tampoco podía quedarse en la Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius le dijo que era un descastado. Un desagradecido. Gritó que si salía por esa puerta, nunca jamás podría volver a entrar. Su madre cerró los ojos y aguantó las lágrimas, manteniendo la compostura como la dama que aún era.

–No te vayas, hijo –susurró. "No me dejes sola", quería decir.

Draco cogió sus pertenencias, tensó la mandíbula, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	4. De gatos y de magos (y brujas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto.

" _Me defiendo como gato panza arriba,_

_sin llegar a distinguir a mi enemigo."_

_**A veces se me olvida**_ , Quique González.

* * *

 

La primera semana en su nuevo piso, Hermione apenas vio a Draco. Sí, vivían juntos, pero el muchacho se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metido en su habitación y, para qué negarlo, Hermione se sentía aliviada. Ya tenía bastante con su trabajo, como para encima tener que preocuparse de Malfoy al volver a casa.

Y es que no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil en el Ministerio. Hacía tiempo que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica colaboraba con el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes para resolver los temas relacionados con la guerra, lo cual resultaba en un auténtico lío. El doble de papeleo, de burocracia, el doble de jefes que te daban absurdas órdenes que tenías que acatar si no querías ver tu trasero volando hacia la calle.

Hermione estaba harta. No se arrepentía de haber rechazado el premio en metálico que el Ministerio le había ofrecido al acabar la guerra, pero eso no significaba que le gustara que la gente le mangoneara para poder ganar dinero. Podía haber obtenido un puesto mucho mejor, y lo sabía, porque era una heroína de guerra y todo eso. Sin embargo, prefirió elegir lo correcto y empezar desde abajo. No quería un trato especial.

Pero cuando Beverley Chapman, la encargada de coordinar ambos Departamentos, le gritaba todas las mañanas por la estupidez de turno, en su interior Hermione se cagaba en su manía de hacer lo que era justo, de una manera muy poco correcta. Aunque enseguida se le pasaba. Era consciente de que estaba ayudando al Mundo Mágico a recuperarse de la posguerra, y eso era motivo más que suficiente para aguantar unos cuantos chillidos.

Así que se callaba y seguía archivando los papeles de los casos de personas desaparecidas que tenían que resolver, que por desgracia eran muchos más de los que habían solucionado. Hermione no había tenido que tratar cara a cara con las personas que venían a denunciarlos, pero sí los había visto entrar en la oficina, con la mirada perdida. Cada vez que los veía marcharse con las manos vacías, una sensación de impotencia y desamparo se apoderaba de la joven. Tragaba saliva, apretaba los puños y continuaba con su trabajo.

En el escritorio del cubículo que ocupaba Hermione había un par de fotos, colocadas en sendos marcos de madera. La primera era estática, con sus padres y ella en Francia, del verano de 1993. En ella, su madre reía, seguramente por algo que había dicho su padre, y él las abrazaba a las dos, mientras arrugaba la nariz quemada por el sol. La segunda, con el movimiento propio de las fotografías mágicas, los representaba a ella, Ron y Harry, en un eterno abrazo. Sus amigos parecían algo incómodos porque ella los apretaba con demasiada fuerza, pero Hermione sabía que en el fondo sólo era una fachada, y que cuando creían que nadie miraba, se reían y la abrazaban a ella también. Habían tomado aquella foto en alguna Navidad en la Madriguera, y todos tenían las mejillas rojas y el aire de satisfacción que rodea a la gente que está con aquellos a los que más quiere.

Cuando creía que el trabajo era demasiado y los gritos y las mierdas la sobrepasaban, miraba esas fotos y sonreía. Sólo durante unos segundos.

Después venía Beverley, o cualquier otro, y le devolvía a la realidad.

Pero valía la pena. Porque le recordaba la razón por la que trabajaba tan duro. Para que otra gente pudiera recuperar lo que ella sentía al mirar esas fotos.

Cuando salía de trabajar, y no quedaba con Harry, Ginny y Ron para tomar algo y hablar en el Caldero Chorreante, a Hermione le gustaba pasear. Y más ahora, que se acercaba el invierno. El frío le enrojecía la nariz y las hojas caídas de los árboles crujían bajo sus botas. El ajetreo de coches y de gente, las luces, la lluvia omnipresente, la envolvían. Se calaba el gorro en su mata de pelo, hundía las manos en slos bolsillos, respiraba todos los olores malditos de la ciudad, notaba cómo la piel se le erizaba bajo el abrigo, y se sentía viva.

Le encantaba Londres. Puede que dijera que había dejado la casa de sus padres porque quería estar más cerca del trabajo, ser más independiente... Pero aquella ciudad también había tenido mucho que ver.

Además, había descubierto que cada vez le gustaba más estar sola. No es que no quisiera ver a sus amigos, por supuesto que lo deseaba, mas estar con ellos siempre despertaba recuerdos... Y había algunas cosas de las que prefería no acordarse.

Para su mente racional y práctica, todo aquello se le antojaba una contradicción, porque amaba a sus amigos y pensaba de ellos cuando no estaban. Pero tenerlos frente a frente era un tema muy distinto. A veces observaba a Ron y veía en él algún gesto de Fred, y sentía su corazón morir un poco por dentro. En otras ocasiones era George el que se les unía, con esa mirada extraviada que se había instalado en su rostro tras la Batalla de Hogwarts. Casi siempre que decía algo, después se quedaba en silencio unos instantes, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien terminara sus frases.

Había demasiadas cosas que aún dolían. Y cuando estaba despierta, Hermione aún era capaz de esconderlas, aún podía centrarse en las cosas buenas y trabajar, leer, estudiar, porque eso era su refugio, eso era lo que se le daba bien. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba la noche, las pesadillas la esperaban en su almohada. No habían empezado inmediatamente después de que terminara la guerra. A decir verdad, habían comenzado aquel mismo verano, y Hermione ni siquiera sabía por qué. Estúpidamente, había creído que cambiar de casa mejoraría las cosas, pero no. Imágenes horribles y perturbadoras la perseguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Había probado con la poción para no soñar, pero eso sólo hacía que, si la dejaba de tomar, las pesadillas fueran aún peores, y no quería depender por siempre de ello. Por eso había decidido arreglarlo a la "manera Hermione". Con valor y rabia. Y libros. Muchos libros. La cantidad de enormes mamotretos que le habían ayudado a pasar las noches en vela era tan grande que dentro de poco se habría leído Flourish & Blotts entero.

Aquel lunes llegó a casa con un nuevo ejemplar adquirido en la célebre librería bajo el brazo, dispuesta a acurrucarse en su habitación bajo una manta con el calorcito de Crookshanks a sus pies. Se rió para sí misma ante la imagen de loca de los gatos que se había pintado en su mente en sólo un momento.

Había venido paseando desde el trabajo, bajo la lluvia, lo que había provocado que su pelo aún abultara más, debido a la humedad. Con un leve movimiento de varita se secó por completo, y colgó su abrigo en el perchero de palisandro de la entrada, extrañada porque aquel piso poseyera un mueble de madera tan exótica, teniendo en cuenta que el resto del mobiliario era bastante mediocre en comparación. Se quitó las botas y se puso las zapatillas de casa. Arrastró sus pies por la alfombra del pasillo, en la semioscuridad, rodeada del olor a libros viejos que tanto le gustaba y al que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta del salón, admirando la biblioteca de Wil. Aún no había tenido tiempo de explorarla a gusto, pero lo haría, sin duda.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Un grito y un gran estrépito. Y lo que parecía ser gente discutiendo. Todo ello proveniente de la cocina. Hermione sacó la varita del bolsillo en un acto reflejo, anduvo con decisión los pocos pasos que la separaban del alboroto y abrió la puerta con ímpetu, como si su varita pudiera sentir lo alarmada que estaba la joven y lo canalizara a través de ella. Pero nada podría haberla preparado para el espectáculo que se vio obligada a presenciar en aquel momento.

Los contenidos de una olla de peltre se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, proporcionándole un agradable color verde vómito. Wil estaba subido encima de la encimera, mirándole con una cara que gritaba culpabilidad por los cuatro costados. Tenía la camiseta desgarrada y diversas heridas por el torso, el rostro y los brazos, como si le hubieran arañado. Su pelo, desordenado, parecía pegajoso, probablemente debido a que también se había visto afectado por la poción. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

Situado cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, Draco, mojado de arriba abajo, como si hasta entonces hubiera estado bajo la lluvia, tenía los pies descalzos metidos en el charco verde, una expresión furiosa, y una varita en cada mano, apuntando en dirección a Wil. También tenía marcas de arañazos por la cara.

Entre ambos, Crookshanks bufaba, impregnado por completo de aquel desagradable mejunje que parecía cubrirlo todo. Justo cuando Hermione irrumpió en la estancia, corrió hacia ella, haciendo tintinear su cascabel.

–¡Draco me ha atacado! –exclamó Wil, señalándolo con el cuchillo.

El acusado le lanzó una mirada asesina y enarboló sendas varitas, en movimiento amenazador.

–¡Estaba intentando matar a tu gato! –se excusó, sin apartar los ojos de Wil.

–¡Eso no es cierto!

–¡Lo ibas a echar a la poción!

–¡Mentira!

–¡No me jodas, por poco me maldices si no te llego a desarmar!

Lo que siguió fue tal cúmulo de gritos e improperios, que Hermione apenas pudo distinguir una sola palabra.

–¡Callad! –chilló, por encima del alboroto.

Después, con una calma inusitada, se agachó, limpió a Crookshanks con un sencillo hechizo, y lo cogió en brazos. Wil y Draco se quedaron petrificados, sin atreverse a abrir la boca siquiera.

–Wil–comenzó Hermione, tratando de mantenerse tranquila–, ¿es cierto lo que dice Draco?

–¡No! –exclamó el chico, desesperado. Draco frunció el labio superior, con desprecio–. Yo sólo quería un poco de su pelo... Y de su oreja.

Draco bufó. El párpado izquierdo de Hermione se contrajo en una especie de tic nervioso.

–¿De su oreja?

Hermione inspiró. Espiró. Varias veces. Apretó su varita.

–¿De su oreja? –repitió.

–Sí, ¡pero todo el mundo sabe que las orejas de los gatos vuelven a crecer solas!

Draco soltó una carcajada. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Lo dices en serio, Wil?

–¡Claro! Es así, ¿no?

–No.

–¿No?

–No.

–Ah.

Con los hombros caídos, Wil bajó de la encimera, parsimonioso. Hizo un ruido de chapoteo al pisar el suelo de la cocina.

–Lo siento, Hermione –musitó, sin atreverse a mirarla.

La muchacha estaba enfadada, pero no tenía el corazón de piedra. Y Wil, con su pelo sucio, su camiseta rota y sus mejillas coloradas, parecía genuinamente arrepentido. No podía gritar y maldecir a alguien con un aspecto tan patético. Además, su gato estaba bien. Ronroneaba en su regazo.

–Está bien, Wil. Me basta con que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Y con que limpies esto.

Wil sonrió, con una expresión casi infantil. Draco, que observaba la escena sin decir nada, hizo un mohín de disgusto y dejó la varita de Wil encima de la mesa de la cocina con un golpe seco. Wil la recuperó y comenzó a limpiar las manchas verdes del suelo.

Cuando Draco llegó a la puerta, se paró y miró a Hermione a los ojos. A ella se le cortó la respiración por un instante. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, joder, era Draco Malfoy. "Bien, Hermione, eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación. Bravo por ti." Draco Malfoy le había ayudado. No a ella, a su gato, pero era lo mismo. Intentó escudriñar su rostro en busca de una razón que explicara aquel extraño comportamiento, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron igual de fríos e inexpresivos. Algunas gotas de lluvia se habían quedado atrapadas en sus pestañas (rubias, casi transparentes), por lo que parecía que había estado llorando. "Ja. Como si eso fuera posible."

–¿Me vas a dejar pasar? –le espetó, al fin.

En su ensimismamiento, Hermione se había quedado quieta, bloqueando la salida.

–Sí, perdona... –musitó, y se apartó de inmediato.

Draco se escabulló, dejando huellas verdes en la alfombra y una sensación de incomodidad en su pecho.


	5. Flores secas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.

Llamó a la puerta. Un jirón de esmalte blanco cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Hermione bufó. La pintura desconchada y la humedad eran un verdadero problema en esa casa.

Al fin, el pomo giró y Draco apareció en el umbral, con el pelo aún mojado por la ducha reciente. Los rastros de poción verde ya no estaban, y llevaba su habitual "uniforme" de camiseta blanca y pantalones negros. Esta vez no iba descalzo, sino que sus pies iban enfundados en unos calcetines grises. Puso un gesto de sorpresa al principio, como si hubiera sido la última persona que hubiera esperado ver. Después, frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué? –gruñó, con voz grave.

Hermione abrió la boca, y sus ahora perfectos dientes que hacía mucho tiempo fueron motivo de burla por parte del muchacho, se mostraron en una mueca de estupefacción. No entendía por qué la defendía un momento, y al otro era tan brusco con ella. De hecho, ni siquiera comprendía por qué la ayudaba.

–Malfoy... –empezó, y, extrañamente, el sonido de esa palabra, en vez de cortar la tensión entre ellos, sólo aumentó la rigidez del cuerpo del joven–. No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto, la verdad... Yo...

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

–Oh, por Merlín, Granger. No me jodas.

–¿Qué? –se interrumpió ella, aumentando la expresión de desconcierto.

–Que no me jodas. No necesito que vengas aquí a darme las gracias sólo porque he salvado a tu maldito gato. Sólo lo he hecho porque Wil es gilipollas. No tenemos por qué ser amiguitos sólo porque vivamos en el mismo piso, Granger –dijo esto último con sorna, poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado, descreída.

Ya estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando Hermione plantó la mano en ella, consiguiendo que más trozos de pintura acabasen en el suelo. Sus cejas estaban tan juntas que casi parecían una, y sus labios, fruncidos.

–Todo eso está muy bien, Malfoy –contestó, remarcando cada palabra–. Y yo no he dicho que tengamos que ser amigos –Sonrió, mordaz–. Pero lo que yo venía a decirte es que es tu turno de limpiar el baño. Lo has puesto perdido con la poción verde.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y marchó con paso digno hacia su habitación, cuya puerta grisácea se cerró con un portazo tras ella.

Las pálidas mejillas de Draco enrojecieron ligeramente, y cuando pudo recuperarse de la conmoción provocada por las palabras de la muchacha, cerró también la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando.

"Maldita sangresuc..." Pero no se atrevió a completar el insulto, ni siquiera en su mente. Lo que le había dicho a Granger era cierto, en parte. Al menos, aquella en la que decía que no tenían por qué ser amigos. Ni siquiera llevarse bien. Sin embargo, no era por la razón más evidente, no era porque hubiese sido un mortífago, ni por sus prejuicios sobre la sangre. No podía ser amigo de alguien a quien cada vez que miraba, veía tendido en el suelo, torturada en la alfombra de su propio salón, llorando y gritando de dolor. Con alguien que sólo con su presencia le hacía sentirse despreciable. Era mucho más fácil ser agresivo. Se trataba de un método bastante efectivo a la hora de alejar a la gente. Y, aun así, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar la cara de Granger al oír sus palabras. Se había planteado más de una vez el cambiarse de piso, pero no era tan fácil encontrar a gente dispuesta a convivir con un ex-mortífago. Al menos, no gente que viviera en un lugar medianamente decente.

Para Draco, todos aquellos sentimientos eran relativamente nuevos. Antes de la guerra, él había sido una de esas personas capaces de insultar a alguien sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. Al fin y al cabo, eran sólo juegos de niños. No era para tanto, pensaba. Él se divertía, se sentía superior, en cierta manera, y nadie salía demasiado mal parado. O, al menos, eso le parecía en aquel entonces. Más tarde, se daría cuenta de que había sido un imbécil.

Cuando su padre fue enviado a Azkaban, la realidad se tornó mucho más dura de lo que hubiera podido imaginar nunca. Siempre había coqueteado con la idea de la pureza de sangre, de que los sangre sucia y los muggles debían ser apartados, eliminados, incluso. Aquello formaba parte de él de la misma manera que lo hacían sus ojos grises o su pelo platino. Pero una cosa era oírlo, pensarlo, hablarlo con sus amigos en la sala común, y otra muy distinta era tener a una persona de carne y hueso bajo tu varita, derrotada, llorando, sangrando, suplicando por su vida. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento. Bastante tenía con oír sus gritos cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Se frotó el antebrazo izquierdo, por instinto.

Apretó los puños y se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de recomponerse. Aún tenía que contestar a la última carta que le había enviado su madre.

–Trixie –murmuró.

Un sonoro crujido anunció la aparición de una elfina doméstica en la habitación. La pequeña criatura iba vestida con un paño decorado con el escudo de la familia Malfoy, e hizo una reverencia en cuanto lo vio.

–¿Qué desea, joven amo?

Draco se dirigió al escritorio y cogió varios pergaminos, los dobló y los metió en un sobre. Tras sopesarlo un momento en sus manos, se lo entregó a la elfina.

–Entrégale esto a mi madre, y sólo a ella. Y ya sabes, si mi padre pregunta, nunca has estado aquí ni sabes nada de mí.

–Sí, amo –contestó ella, servilmente–. ¿Necesita algo más?

Iba a negar con la cabeza, cuando, de pronto, tuvo una idea.

–Sí, de hecho sí, Trixie. Ya que estás aquí, limpia el baño. Y procura que nadie te vea.

Después, puedes retirarte.

La elfina cerró sus enormes ojos en un gesto de asentimiento, y desapareció al instante.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hermione no podía concentrarse en su libro. No cuando tenía las palabras de Malfoy dando vueltas en su cabeza (y su pelo mojado del color del oro viejo, cayendo sobre su frente, y sus pestañas cargadas de lluvia). Maldito fuera. ¿Por qué se comportaba como un imbécil? Era cierto, no tenía por qué ser su amigo, pero tampoco ser tan desagradable con ella, y más teniendo en cuenta que Harry le había salvado a él y a su familia de ir a Azkaban.

En realidad había ido a darle las gracias. Si él no le hubiera contestado de manera tan brusca, ella no le habría mandado a limpiar el baño. Lo más posible era que se lo hubiese encargado a Wil, puesto que todo aquello había sido culpa suya. Había sentido una especie de placer malvado al ver la cara de pasmo de Malfoy cuando ella le había soltado lo del baño sucio. Que se jorobara. Por imbécil.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó para ir a trabajar, continuaba acompañándole aquella sensación de incomodidad. No estaba muy segura de si era por Draco o por la pesadilla que había tenido aquella noche, y que la había sumido en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de recuerdos reprimidos. Había soñado con Malfoy, eso lo tenía claro. Pero no sabía si, en el sueño, él trataba de ayudarla o la estaba torturando.

Una vez estuvo sentada frente a su escritorio, en el Ministerio, se concentró en su trabajo y dejó de pensar en Malfoy y en sueños perturbadores. Comenzó a clasificar los ficheros de personas desaparecidas que Beverley había colocado en su mesa, como siempre. Kitty Armstrong, George Mansfield, Olive Hills... Incontables nombres pasaban ante sus ojos, muggles y magos por igual. Gente que había tenido que huir de sus hogares, que había sido separada de sus familias, personas que se habían visto envueltas en los acontecimientos de una guerra que no les concernía. Hermione tenía que leer los nombres de todas aquellas personas porque había que poner los formularios por orden alfabético, pero para ella era mucho más que eso. Cuando miraba sus nombres, sus fotos, les ponía cara, les daba una personalidad. Y entonces, sólo por un momento, dejaban de ser sólo ficheros que debían ser clasificados para convertirse otra vez en seres humanos. Podría parecer doloroso, pero a Hermione más bien le resultaba curativo. Le recordaba que, a pesar de todo lo malo, seguía luchando por algo que merecía la pena.

Continuó con su tarea, hasta que uno de aquellos nombres le llamó la atención. Reginald Cattermole. Aquellas dos palabras la golpearon en silencio desde el pergamino, y sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en su escritorio. Otra persona menos meticulosa no se hubiera acordado, pero ella era Hermione Granger. La sabelotodo. Y, esta vez, sabía demasiado bien a qué le recordaba ese nombre.

Se trataba de una de las personas en las que ella, Harry y Ron se habían transformado mediante la poción multijugos para colarse en el Ministerio, y recuperar el guardapelo de Slytherin. Tenía que confesar que haber dejado a aquel hombre en una posición tan comprometida, rodeado de magos hostiles del Ministerio, no le gustó nada. Pero siempre había dado por hecho que él y su esposa habían conseguido escapar. Encontrar esta nueva información le puso un nudo en el pecho. ¿Había sido culpa suya? Aquel plan para colarse en el Ministerio no había sido su idea más brillante, pero pensar además que estaba relacionado con la desaparición de una persona inocente... Era, cuanto menos, horrible.

Decidió no sacar conclusiones con demasiada precipitación. Lo mejor que podía hacer era leerse el informe y comprobar las condiciones en las que Reginald había desaparecido. Y luego... Luego ya vería. Así que se guardó el fichero en su cartera de cuero. Se lo llevaría a casa, y allí podría pensar en ello con tranquilidad. Resolvió, además, no decirle nada a Harry ni a Ron, pues no veía la necesidad de alarmar a nadie sin poseer pruebas concluyentes.

–¿Qué haces? –susurró Damien Fitzpatrick al pasar junto a su escritorio, con una caja morada flotando a su lado.

Hermione dio un respingo, alarmada.

–Nada –respondió, pero su cara sugería todo lo contrario.

–Ya –dijo Damien, con una sonrisa torcida–. Se te da fatal mentir, Granger. Déjanos eso a los Slytherin –Bajó la voz de repente–. Tranquila. Te guardaré el secreto.

Guiñó un ojo y se alejó con su caja, riendo para sí. Maldito fuera. A Hermione le hubiera gustado que nadie se enterara de lo del fichero, y no estaba segura de si podía confiar en que Damien no le dijera nada a su jefa. Contempló por un momento la posibilidad de hacerle un " _Obliviate_ ", pero lo desechó enseguida. Se maldijo a sí misma y a su manía de hacer lo correcto por enésima vez desde que había empezado en ese trabajo.

Cuando llegó a casa, su suerte no mejoró. No se cruzó con Draco, pero al leer el fichero de Reginald Cattermole, pudo comprobar que la última vez que Mary Cattermole había visto a su marido, era la misma en la que ellos habían entrado en el Ministerio. El día dos de septiembre de 1997. La mujer había tenido que escapar, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de la hermana de Reginald, y nunca más volvió a saber de él, pero, extrañamente, afirmaba que "le mandaba cartas". El informe no contenía mucha más documentación aparte de aquello.

Hermione podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en las sienes. Se quedó contemplando el pergamino durante varios segundos, minutos, horas, milenios. El peso de la culpa se instaló en su pecho como un monstruo asfixiante, pesado. Buscó con la mirada la dirección de la mujer, y enseguida la encontró, en una esquina del impreso. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mary Cattermole vivía en Hastings, un pueblo costero del sur de Inglaterra, lleno de encanto, olor a salitre, y gaviotas asesinas acechando en la basura. Como la que Hermione vio justo después de aparecerse, y que voló hacia ella en vez de huir, como hubiera hecho cualquier otro pájaro normal. La muchacha agitó los brazos, en un intento de protegerse. El ave homicida pasó de largo, para ir a posarse en el montón de desperdicios que se encontraba justo detrás de Hermione. Maldijo en voz baja. Tenía que dejar de aparecerse en callejones junto a cubos de basura.

Dobló la esquina, anduvo unos minutos y se paró frente a una casa, cuya fachada blanca de estilo victoriano estaba algo carcomida y ennegrecida por la sal y la humedad, como casi todo en aquel pueblo. Atravesó la valla de metal oxidada, que chirrió al abrir su portezuela. Esquivó un cubo verde que contenía varias botellas de vino vacías, subió las desgastadas escaleras de piedra y llamó al timbre, cuya estridencia no hizo sino aumentar el nerviosismo de Hermione.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando paso a una señora de unos cincuenta o sesenta años. Su pelo, recogido en una coleta baja, era de un tono rojizo, a excepción de las raíces, que exhibían numerosas canas. La mujer se frotó las manos en su delantal lleno de manchas, que resguardaba un vestido estampado con grandes flores violetas. Cuando vio a Hermione, frunció su arrugada frente.

–Buenos días, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Superando su estado de estupefacción, la joven reaccionó, y se puso en modo "empleada ejemplar del Ministerio de Magia". Tras explicarle que le habían encargado investigar el caso de su marido, la señora, que obviamente era Mary Cattermole, la invitó a entrar. Su casa, amueblada con muebles antiguos de madera labrada y abundantes decoraciones florales, estaba impecable.

La siguió hasta el salón, donde Mary sirvió el té. Desde allí, sentadas tras los grandes ventanales, podían disfrutar de las vistas del mar, y del pequeño jardín trasero, lleno de arbustos, y flores blancas, moradas y azules. Un típico jardín inglés.

Hermione cogió su taza de té, pero las manos le temblaban demasiado como para llevárselo hasta la boca sin derramarlo, así que lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesita de cristal.

–Hábleme de las cartas –dijo, casi en un susurro.

Mary, que hasta entonces había mantenido una expresión de melancolía, sonrió.

–Claro. ¿Quiere verlas?

Hermione asintió. Fueran como fueran, seguro que podían arrojar algo de luz sobre el caso. Mary se levantó, apoyándose en sus manos huesudas, y volvió poco después con una caja de latón, que tenía en la tapa el dibujo de una mujer pelirroja, vestida de blanco. La abrió, para dejar a la vista un montón de sobres grandes de color amarillento. La caja despedía un olor peculiar.

–¿A qué huele? –exclamó la joven, sin poder contenerse.

–A verbena. Es mi flor favorita.

Mary cogió uno de los sobres y se lo dio a Hermione. Pudo comprobar que no contenía ninguna carta, sino una pequeña flor blanca, reseca por el paso del tiempo, y que seguramente era la responsable del aroma. La muchacha no se atrevió a sacarla del sobre, por miedo a romperla, pero se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, en silencio.

–Me envía una todos los meses. Junto con veintidós galeones y doce sickles.

–¿Quién?

–Mi marido.

–¿Está segura?

Mary esbozó una sonrisa triste.

–Tiene que ser Reg, señorita Granger. ¿Quién si no? Le encantaban los detalles tontos. Como lo del número de galeones, veintidós. Era la edad que tenía cuando nos conocimos.

–¿Y los doce sickles?

–La edad de nuestro hijo mayor, Oscar.

Hermione torció la boca, pensativa, y esta vez sí pudo dar un sorbo a su té, que también olía a verbena. Estaba demasiado concentrada como para que le temblaran las manos.

–Pero, señora Cattermole, ¿por qué iba a esconderse su marido? ¿Por qué no volver a casa, con usted?

–Oh, yo no he dicho que se esté escondiendo. Lo más probable es que haya muerto, porque si estuviera vivo ya habría vuelto –La sencillez con la que pronunció aquella frase encogió el corazón a Hermione–. Pero sé que, esté donde esté, es él quien me envía esto. Porque no quiere que le olvide, señorita Granger. Porque quiere que averigüe qué le pasó.

–¿A qué se refiere? –inquirió la joven, con la voz estrangulada.

–Mi marido no murió, señorita Granger. Lo mataron. De eso estoy segura.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Decidió quedarse a dar un paseo junto al mar, aunque se arrepintió enseguida. Hacía frío, muchísimo viento, y estaba empezando a lloviznar. Se subió el cuello del abrigo, y agarró con más fuerza su bolsa de cuero, que ahora contenía las cartas de Mary Cattermole y un paquete de infusión de verbena, que la mujer había insistido en regalarle, porque decía que era bueno para el insomnio y la ansiedad. Era posible que le viniera bien, de hecho.

Mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Mary, se alejó de la costa y fue en busca de un lugar donde resguardarse. La verdad es que no había avanzado mucho. Sólo tenía un puñado de sobres con flores, y un montón de conjeturas hechas por una mujer rota por el dolor. Nada le cuadraba.

Entró en la primera cafetería que pudo encontrar, se sentó junto a la ventana en un cómodo sillón, y pidió un chocolate caliente. De la misma manera que servía para recuperarse del ataque de un dementor, la bebida hizo que sus preocupaciones le parecieran menos amargas. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, que con el viento había alcanzado cotas de desorden desconocidas para el ser humano, por si con ello podía lograr peinarse un poco.

No lo consiguió.

Su mirada, perdida más allá de la ventana, recorría los rostros de los osados transeúntes que se atrevían a pasear con aquel tiempo. Había empezado a llover aún más. Y ni siquiera podían llevar paraguas porque el viento huracanado se lo habría roto. Dio otro sorbo a su chocolate, incapaz de tragar mucha más cantidad con el nudo de culpa que le atravesaba la garganta. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

A Draco Malfoy, andando a grandes zancadas por la calle. Llevaba un abrigo con capucha, pero habría reconocido el cabello platino que asomaba por debajo en cualquier parte.

Casi de manera automática, se levantó, recogió sus cosas con premura, y salió a la calle. Sus botas hacían un ruido de chapoteo mientras andaba tras los pasos de su compañero de piso. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué lo seguía. Tantos años con Harry y Ron le habían enseñado que a veces tenía que confiar en sus instintos, y su instinto ahora le decía que debía espiar a Malfoy, por muy mal que aquello sonase en su cabeza.

Malfoy dobló un recodo y siguió por una callejuela, en dirección a la costa. Lo siguió durante al menos quince minutos, bajo el viento y la lluvia, maldiciendo su instinto y sus brillantes ideas. Pronto comprendió a dónde se dirigían, cuando el puerto apareció a lo lejos, lleno de barcos que se agitaban en las aguas embravecidas por el temporal. Fue precisamente en uno de esos barcos, uno viejo y con pinta de estar a punto de ser partido en dos por las inclemencias del tiempo, donde Malfoy detuvo su camino. Hermione se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial hasta que él entró en la embarcación, y después se acercó a inspeccionar. Lamentó no tener una de aquellas orejas de Sortilegios Weasley para poder espiar tras las puertas.

Observó el barco. Se llamaba "The Dirty Dream", y estaba tan sucio como su nombre. No parecía muy alentador, y era obvio que no iba a obtener mucha más información, así que decidió alejarse de allí antes de que Malfoy saliera y la pillara in fraganti.

Había un par de casetas de madera cerca de allí, así que Hermione, poco dispuesta a esperar bajo la lluvia, entró en una de ellas con ayuda de un _Alohomora_. Dentro, estaba oscuro, y apestaba a pescado. Se sentó en una de las muchas cajas que se encontraban esparcidas por la estancia, cerca de la pared, para poder mirar afuera por una rendija que había entre los tablones.

Tuvo que pasar media hora para que Malfoy saliera del barco, acompañado de un hombre calvo y corpulento, pero no tuvo que pasar ni medio segundo para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que se dirigían hacia la caseta en la que ella se resguardaba.

"Mierda."

A toda velocidad, se escondió detrás de un montón de cajas, justo cuando la puerta se abría. Desde ese punto no podía verlos, aunque sí era capaz de oírlos.

–¿Entonces quieres lo mismo de la otra vez, Malfoy? –dijo una voz con acento irlandés.

–Exacto. Mi jefe quedó muy contento con la mercancía.

–Está ahí, a la izquierda. Voy a echar una meada afuera, no te cortes en mirar.

Hubo unos sonidos de cajas siendo arrastradas por el suelo, y el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. ¿Mercancía? ¿Jefe? ¿En qué demonios andaba metido Malfoy? Ya le había parecido extraño que viviera en aquel piso, y no en su lujosa mansión, ¿y ahora resultaba que se dedicaba al tráfico de alguna sustancia desconocida que muy posiblemente fuera ilegal? Aquello no le olía nada bien, ni en sentido figurado ni literal.

Se había quedado en una postura muy extraña en su precipitación, así que se apoyó en una caja para incorporarse, intentando moverse con el máximo sigilo.

No lo consiguió.

La caja, cuya madera enmohecida era demasiado débil para soportar su peso, venció, con un sonoro estrépito, con lo que Hermione cayó hacia un lado, y su brazo se hundió hasta el codo en la sustancia pegajosa y maloliente que estaba dentro de la dichosa caja. Y antes de que pudiera decir "pescado", tenía la varita de Malfoy apuntándole a la cara.

–¿Granger?

–Malfoy.

Hermione terminó su tarea de ponerse de pie, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir en tan peculiar situación. Sentía su mano derecha asquerosamente pegajosa, y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. La luz mortecina que entraba en la caseta hacía que Malfoy pareciera más pálido que nunca, y su cabello se le antojara demasiado oscuro. Con esa barba, casi parecía un marinero que acabase de arribar en el puerto.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le espetó el muchacho, aún con la varita en ristre.

–Eso podría preguntarte yo a ti.

–Yo he preguntado antes.

Hermione torció la boca.

–No tengo por qué contestar.

–No hace falta –dijo él, alzando el mentón con superioridad, mientras bajaba la varita–. Es obvio que me has seguido.

La joven enrojeció bajo su alborotada mata de pelo, y apretó los puños.

–Lo creas o no, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que seguirte, Malfoy.

–¿Como qué? ¿Leerte todo Flourish and Blotts?

–No –"idiota"–, trabajar. Vine a Hastings para hacer una investigación del Ministerio. Y no tiene nada que ver contigo –añadió, con rapidez, pero nada más decirlo, se arrepintió.

–¿Por qué iba a tener que ver conmigo? –exclamó él. Su expresión no se había inmutado, pero su voz dejaba traslucir cierto resentimiento.

Hermione enmudeció. Sugerir que Malfoy podía dar motivos para que le investigara el Ministerio no había sido lo más apropiado del mundo.

–Lo que vengo a recoger aquí son ingredientes para pociones. Algas, en concreto. Es mi trabajo. Tremendamente malvado, ya ves –bufó, sarcástico.

–No pretendía insinuar _nada_ , Malfoy.

–Ya.

Se contemplaron durante unos tensos instantes. No lo habían dicho en voz alta, pero ambos sabían muy bien de qué estaban hablando. "Crees que estoy haciendo algo ilegal porque fui mortífago", gritaba la mirada de Draco. "Sólo intentaba hacer ver que no tengo nada en contra tuya", decían los ojos de Hermione.

–Tengo que seguir trabajando –murmuró él, al fin, y volvió a su tarea de revisar el contenido de las cajas.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione salió de la caseta, y justo entonces se cruzó con el hombre calvo del barco, que la miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Quién era esa? –le oyó exclamar Hermione antes de alejarse.

Nunca supo cuál fue la respuesta de Malfoy.


	6. Pequeñas esperanzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, not mine T-T

_"La nuestra es una época esencialmente trágica; por eso nos negamos a tomarla trágicamente. El cataclismo ha ocurrido. Nos encontramos entre ruinas, y empezamos a construir de nuevo, a tener de nuevo pequeños hábitos, pequeñas esperanzas. Es una tarea ardua: ahora ya no hay un camino fácil hacia el futuro; tenemos que sortear o saltar por encima de los obstáculos. Tenemos que vivir, por muchos cielos que se hayan derrumbado."_

El amante de Lady Chatterley, **D. H. Lawrence.**

* * *

 

Cuando la gente muere, hay cosas que dejan de tener importancia.

Cuando Draco vio a Charity Burbage ser devorada por una serpiente gigante encima de la mesa de su propio comedor, poco le importaba ya el hecho de que enseñara Estudios Muggles, o que fuera sangre sucia. Nadie merecía aquello.

Lo que más recordaba era el sonido del cuerpo de la mujer al ser engullida por los fuertes músculos del estómago del animal. Estaba seguro de que si la muerte pudiera tener un sonido, sería ese.

También se acordaba de que había vomitado, su padre le había mirado con asco, y Bellatrix se había reído de él. A veces, aún se preguntaba si el vómito había sido provocado por el grotesco espectáculo de la serpiente, o por la expresión de deleite y adoración que mostraba el rostro de su tía.

Aquella noche había soñado con ello. Sólo que, en su sueño, él era la serpiente.

Si Roderick Jigger, su jefe, no le hubiera gritado que dejase de mirar al infinito como si estuviese pensando en algo importante, su cerebro habría continuado regodeándose en aquella imagen, y la sensación de miseria que le producía.

Roderick tenía un establecimiento de venta de ingredientes para pociones en el Callejón Diagon, llamado La Botica de Slug & Jigger. El cual era bastante próspero, aún más de lo que podía parecer en un principio, debido a las transacciones ilícitas que el señor Jigger mantenía gracias a la venta de Bienes No Comerciables de clase, A, B, C, y todo el abecedario si le hubieran dejado, y que le proporcionaban unas sumas de dinero bastante considerables. De las que Draco, por ser parte imprescindible de aquel negocio, participaba, por descontado.

Le había costado muchísimo encontrar un trabajo. Si no hubiera tenido algo de dinero y su amigo Theodore Nott no le hubiera ofrecido alojamiento al principio, se habría quedado en la calle. Odiaba ser un pedigüeño en casa de otros, por eso buscó una casa propia en cuanto pudo. Para lo cual, primero tuvo que encontrar una fuente de dinero estable, puesto que su padre le había prohibido el acceso a la cuenta de los Malfoy en Gringotts, que además no era demasiado abundante en los últimos tiempos, puesto que el Ministerio les había obligado a pagar unas cuantas "multas".

Buscó trabajo por todos lados. Incluido el Callejón Knockturn, donde pensó que le sería más sencillo encontrarlo, debido a las relaciones que su padre había mantenido en otra época con algunos de los propietarios de los comercios que allí se ubicaban. Nada más lejos de la realidad. El Ministerio había endurecido mucho los controles en la zona, decidido a vigilar de cerca cualquier cosa que pudiera estar relacionada con la magia negra. Así que los comerciantes no estaban dispuestos a contratar a un ex-mortífago, que sólo aumentaría la mala fama que ya tenían.

Ni en el Callejón Knockturn ni en el Diagon le querían, ambos por la misma razón. La gente no podía creer que quisiera un trabajo decente, de hecho, ya estaban sorprendidos de que quisiera rebajarse a trabajar, puesto que su apellido siempre había estado relacionado con las más altas esferas y una manera de hacer dinero que poco tenía que ver con vender productos en una tienda.

La primera vez que habló con el señor Jigger, Draco pensó que tenía aspecto de pez globo. Un pez globo que, tras proponerle trabajar para él en un negocio poco legal, le dio con la puerta en las narices cuando Draco lo rechazó. El joven Malfoy quería hacer las cosas bien, y empezar su nueva vida formando parte de algo ilegal no le parecía la mejor manera. Estaba determinado a conseguir dinero de manera "decente", y demostrarle a su padre que podía valerse por sí mismo, y hacerlo muchísimo mejor de lo que él lo había hecho nunca.

Tras comprobar que nadie más le ofrecía trabajo, ni legal ni ilegal, Draco había tenido que resignarse y aceptar la propuesta de Roderick Jigger. Ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de buscar empleo en el Ministerio, en San Mungo, o en cualquiera de las instituciones mágicas oficiales, más por una cuestión de orgullo que por otra cosa. No pensaba arrastrarse ante ellos como había hecho su padre.

Y así estaba ahora. Le proporcionaba ingredientes al señor Jigger, algunos legales y muchos ilegales, de esos que se consiguen de maneras bastante poco ortodoxas y muy peligrosas, en su mayoría, pero que dan unos beneficios muy jugosos. Por eso, Draco tenía que viajar con bastante frecuencia, puesto que muchos de los productos eran importados, o los tenía que conseguir él mismo directamente de la criatura o planta en cuestión.

Roderick mantenía su lista de clientes "especiales" en secreto, pero siempre le decía a Draco que se habría sorprendido si hubiera sabido quién eran. Mucha más gente respetable de la que a nadie le hubiera gustado reconocer. Después, miraba la colorida y alegre fachada de Sortilegios Weasley, y se reía.

Aquel trabajo no era lo que Draco había soñado hacer cuando era pequeño, aunque tampoco había soñado ser juzgado por crímenes de guerra, así que se callaba y se aguantaba, mientras veía crecer día a día una pequeña fortuna, gracias a las condiciones frugales en las que había decidido vivir. Por supuesto, no lo guardaba en Gringotts. Prefería mantenerlo en secreto, sólo por si acaso. No habría sido apropiado que su padre o el Ministerio se enterasen de que ganaba más dinero del que debería.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

—Granger.

Damien se acercó con sigilo tras ella, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, sobresaltándola.

—¿Qué! —exclamó ella.

El muchacho se sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo, y sacó un poco la lengua para lamerse el labio inferior. Hermione empezaba a creer que a Damien le gustaba asustarla. Se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Te llama la bruja de Beverley —dijo, y se apartó el cabello negro de la cara, largo y brillante, mientras sonreía aún más, posiblemente debido al poco original juego de palabras que acababa de hacer. Arrugó su perfecta nariz y se alejó, pavoneándose.

Beverley la esperaba en su despacho, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pasa y siéntate, Granger.

Hermione obedeció, con un nudo en la garganta. Creía saber qué era lo que había hecho mal esta vez.

—¿Así que robando ficheros cuando nadie te mira, eh, Granger? ¿Sabes que podría echarte, por obstrucción a la justicia y posible manipulación de documentos oficiales?

Hermione sintió como si le acabaran de dar un golpe. Se lo esperaba. Maldito fuera Damien. Iba a decirle cuatro cosas en cuanto saliera de allí. Se puso recta en su silla, muy digna.

—Lo sé muy bien, señora Chapman. Pero, justo por eso, debería saber que no pretendía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Mi intención al llevarme ese fichero era la de investigar el caso. —Beverley tomó aire para decir algo, pero Hermione aún no había terminado—. Día tras día veo cómo esos ficheros se acumulan, esperando a ser investigados, y cuanto más tiempo pasa, más difícil es que todos esos casos sean resueltos. Sólo creí que podría ayudar, señora Chapman.

Beverley le dirigió una mirada profunda, escrutadora, como si estuviera intentando practicar Oclumancia con ella.

—A la mierda —dijo al fin, con gesto cansado, y la muchacha enrojeció por completo—. Por supuesto que lo creías. Eres de ese tipo de empleados que trabajan tanto que hasta resultan impertinentes. Ese tipo que escasea tanto, y más en estos tiempos, en los que la mitad del Ministerio está muerto, desaparecido, o en la cárcel. Aun así, lo que has hecho no está bien, Granger. Toda investigación debe estar autorizada por mí. Deberías haber venido a hablar conmigo antes de hacer nada. Sé bien la sensación de impotencia que da el trabajar archivando esos ficheros, pero en este caos que nos ha quedado tras la guerra, seguir un mínimo de orden lo es todo.

La muchacha torció la boca, con cierta culpabilidad agolpándose en su pecho.

—Lo siento, señora Chapman.

—Está bien, Granger. No voy a echarte por esto, al fin y al cabo no ha pasado nada. Pero si vas a investigar ese caso, necesitarás que alguien te supervise. Ve a ver a Gavin Murray, él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer. Pero, por supuesto, esto no significa que debas desatender tus otros deberes. Si noto que baja tu rendimiento, abandonarás este caso inmediatamente.

Hermione suspiró, aliviada, y murmuró un agradecimiento antes de salir del despacho, tratando de no demostrar demasiado lo entusiasmada que estaba porque le dejaran continuar investigando.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Draco Malfoy odiaba hacer las tareas de la casa. Detestaba tener que lavarse la ropa, hacerse la cama, la comida, quitar el polvo, limpiar el baño. Era por eso que su habitación tenía unas pelusas del tamaño de un huevo de dragón. Nunca se le habían dado bien los hechizos de limpieza, quizás porque no había necesitado usarlos con demasiada frecuencia, o con ninguna, a decir verdad. Lógica consecuencia de disponer de un elfo doméstico propio. Pero ahora Clappie ya no estaba con él, y lo más seguro era que su padre lo hubiese relegado al sótano, o a las cocinas. No era que le diese pena. Sólo era un maldito elfo. Nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. Pero para un niño que había crecido prácticamente solo en una mansión como Malfoy Manor, aquel elfo había sido lo más parecido a un compañero de juegos que había tenido en su infancia.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en Clappie. A quién le importaba ese viejo saco de huesos. A él no.

Tenía que poner en orden su ropa recién lavada y seca. Aprovechando que había llegado antes del trabajo y no había nadie en casa, se había atrevido a usar el infernal cacharro muggle que Wil denominaba "lavadora". Qué original. Lava-dora. Porque lavaba. Y también tenían una secadora. Porque secaba.

Por Merlín, los muggles eran idiotas. O demasiado listos, aún no se había decidido.

Pero el caso es que aquellos cacharros funcionaban bastante bien, y no requerían excesivo esfuerzo por su parte. Al menos, no tenía que montar el espectáculo que preparaba cada vez que intentaba lavar su ropa con magia. Digamos que, la primera vez que lo hizo, había terminado empapado. De arriba abajo. Y la cocina había acabado pareciendo una fiesta de la espuma. Incluso Wil se había reído de él, y no digamos Maggie. La broma le duró tres semanas, y a veces aún se burlaba de él por aquel suceso. Y aunque delante de ellos pusiera gesto de disgusto, en el fondo a Draco le aliviaba, porque eso denotaba que no le tenían miedo por ser ex-mortífago, como el resto del mundo.

Dobló su ropa, clasificándola entre la que tenía que planchar y la que no. El hechizo planchador era el que peor se le daba, razón por la cual había cambiado su vestuario a cosas sencillas y que no se arrugasen con facilidad. Nada de camisas, ni túnicas ostentosas como las que solía llevar en otros tiempos. Nada de tejidos finos y caros que requiriesen un cuidado especial. Torció la boca, mirando su colección de camisetas blancas. Antes se hubiera cortado un brazo que admitirlo, pero llevar una vestimenta apropiada era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos de estar en su casa.

Algún día, su padre se las pagaría todas juntas.

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un sonoro portazo. Alguien había llegado, y por lo que parecía, no demasiado alegre.

Continuó con su tarea, doblando calzoncillos, calcetines, camisetas, un sujetador...

Un momento. Aquello no era suyo. Sostuvo la prenda en el aire, desconcertado. La miró por delante, por detrás, por todos lados. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquello entre su ropa?

Era blanco, de algodón suave. ¿Sería de Maggie? No parecía algo que ella hubiera llevado. Tampoco es que él pensara en la clase de ropa interior que llevaba la gente. No demasiado, al menos. Y, a no ser que Wil tuviera una faceta secreta en la que le daba por travestirse, aquello sólo podía ser de la empollona de Granger. Típico. Muy a juego con su aspecto sobrio y casi monjil. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el tamaño era más grande de lo que daban a entender sus gruesos jerseys.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú con eso? —chilló la vocecilla de sabelotodo de Hermione.

"Mierda". Se había dejado la puerta abierta. Con tan mala suerte que la dueña del sujetador había llegado en el momento más inoportuno.

—Ordenar mi ropa, si no te importa, Granger —repuso él, todo lo digno que podía ser con aquello en las manos.

Le dirigió una mirada lánguida, de párpados semicerrados, como si estuviera diciendo "Me importa un pedo de doxy que me hayas pillado observando tu ropa interior, Granger". Pero su subconsciente le traicionó, y sus ojos se quedaron más de la cuenta en la abultada zona del pecho de Hermione. "Esa prenda que tienes en tus manos ha rozado sus tetas, Draco", le decía una voz maliciosa en su interior. "Sus suaves, dulces senos".

La joven pareció darse cuenta, porque se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, entró a su habitación sin miramientos, y le arrebató el sujetador de las manos.

—Pervertido —musitó—. No tienes derecho a hurgar entre mi ropa.

—Perdona, pero eres tú la que me persiguió hasta Hastings —le espetó—. Me parece que mirar ropa interior es mucho menos grave comparado con eso.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, dolida por el golpe bajo.

—Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que te vayas dejando cosas en la lava-dora.

Hermione, que justo entonces se había dado la vuelta, dispuesta a huir de allí lo más rápido posible, se detuvo y lo miró de arriba abajo, sin poder evitar una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Has usado la lavadora?

Draco enrojeció levemente.

—Sí. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

La muchacha se marchó de buena gana, pues no deseaba pasar más tiempo de la cuenta en la habitación de Malfoy. Una vez a salvo en la suya, Hermione examinó el sujetador de arriba abajo, en busca de Merlín sabe qué. ¿Qué demonios esperaba encontrar? ¿Una maldición? Por favor. Lo peor que podía pasarle era que estuviera sucio u oliera mal. Pero no era el caso. La prenda desprendía un aroma peculiar, más allá del detergente. A Hermione le costó unos segundos identificarlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, lanzó la prenda lejos de ella. Su sujetador describió una parábola perfecta hasta posarse tranquilamente en su cama. Parecía tan inocente encima de su edredón de florecillas que Hermione casi dudó de lo que le había transmitido su nariz.

Su sujetador olía a Draco Malfoy.

Se acercó a él, cautelosa, como si fuera una leona a punto de cazar a su presa. Se sentó a su lado con cierto temor, lo cogió con las puntas de los dedos y volvió a olerlo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba. Maldito fuera Malfoy y sus hilarantes aventuras con aparatos muggles. A Hermione le gustaba usar la lavadora con un hechizo que ella misma había perfeccionado, que apenas gastaba agua y jabón y dejaba toda la ropa con un agradable olor a lilas frescas. Pero no, ahora Malfoy se lo tenía que estropear. ¿A quién se le podía haber pasado por la cabeza que alguien como él quisiera siquiera tocar algo muggle? Si no hubiera sido Malfoy en quien estaba pensando, habría llegado a ocurrírsele que a lo mejor estaba _cambiando_.

De pronto, su puerta se abrió sin avisar. El corazón le subió a la garganta y en un acto reflejo metió el sujetador debajo de la almohada, como si le diera vergüenza que alguien se pudiese dar cuenta de que olía a _él_.

La persona que había irrumpido en su privacidad era Maggie, que venía con el pelo encrespado por la humedad de Londres. Hermione sintió un leve momento de hermanamiento antes de recordar que no le gustaba que entrasen en su habitación sin llamar. Pero no le dio tiempo a protestar. Maggie venía demasiado emocionada como para dejarle abrir la boca.

—¡Hermione! Tienes que ayudarme. Tengo una cita con el chico más cachondo que hayas podido ver en tu vida, y necesito saber qué demonios ponerme.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. A su privilegiado cerebro le costaba procesar el hecho de que alguien quisiera pedirle consejos de moda. A ella. A ELLA. Que lo único que le pedía a sus prendas es que fuesen prácticas y cumpliesen sus nociones básicas de combinación de colores. Lo ridículo de la situación estuvo a punto de causarle un cortocircuito neuronal. Quizá por eso no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para negarse antes de que Maggie la agarrase por el brazo y la arrastrase a su cuarto.

Así como la habitación de Hermione tenía siempre un ligero pero tolerable desorden, casi perfectamente calculado para estar en el límite entre lo acogedor y lo desagradable, la habitación de Maggie era el caos absoluto. Un montón de ropa de diversos colores adornaba la cama, el suelo, la silla, la mesa, el techo, y una lamparita morada que emitía su tenue luz bajo unas bragas negras de encaje. Y aun así, el armario, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, seguía lleno a rebosar. Demonios, pensó Hermione, y se quedó mirando atónita los vaqueros y la bufanda que daban vueltas sin cesar en el techo, junto a una mancha de humedad.

—Sí, es algo que me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa —rió Maggie, percatándose—. Tendrías que haberlo visto antes de mi último examen de Anatomía Avanzada. Todavía no he encontrado ocho camisetas, unas medias y el vestido que me puse en la boda de mi hermana. Por no hablar de los calcetines. Una locura.

Hizo un poco de hueco en la cama y colocó allí a Hermione, que muy diligentemente se quedó quietecita y atónita. Comenzó a revolver los montones de ropa.

—¿Por qué no usas un _Accio_? —preguntó Hermione, intentando poner algo de lógica en aquel caos.

—Si supiera lo que estoy buscando… —contestó la pelirroja, su voz ahogada bajo las telas.

Por fin sacó un vestido negro. Se quitó el pijama sin miramientos, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco. Se metió el vestido por los pies y, después de ajustárselo un poco, le indicó a su compañera de piso que le ayudase a subirse la cremallera.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió—. Esta es una de las razones por las que te necesitaba. Una vez lo intenté hacer con magia y me pillé la piel… —señaló su espalda y puso cara de dolor, y Hermione la acompañó en el sentimiento.

Dio una vuelta y posó con la mano en las caderas. El vestido, aunque sencillo, realzaba su cuerpo delgado y sus pechos pequeños.

—¿Qué te parece?

Hermione torció la boca, no del todo segura de si decir lo que realmente pensaba o no. Pero decidió que era mejor decirle la verdad.

—Un poco corto, ¿no?

Maggie soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto. Me esperaba que dirías algo así.

—¿Por qué?

—Se te veía en la cara. Además, no es que sea mucho de tu estilo —rió.

—En eso tienes razón —Hermione rió también.

—De todas formas, a mí tampoco es que me guste mucho para esta ocasión. Me gustaría algo menos evidente.

Repitieron la escena tantas veces que Hermione perdió la cuenta. Mientras tanto, hablaban de todo un poco, y Hermione descubrió para sí misma que se lo estaba pasando bien. Recordaba haber visto a sus compañeras de clase en Hogwarts hacer lo mismo unas cuantas veces, pero nunca había participado. No porque no quisiera, sino porque nunca le habían invitado. Ninguna de ellas consideraba que Hermione fuese digna de intervenir en ese extraño ritual. Ginny tampoco la había hecho jamás mención a nada parecido, porque, como ella, tampoco encontraba la moda demasiado interesante.

La verdad es que los vestidos que se estaba probando Maggie le daban un poco igual, pero su conversación era amena y divertida, salpicada de ironía y expresiones curiosas propias de la parte de Escocia de la que la muchacha procedía. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de lo poco que realmente conocía a sus compañeros de piso, excepto a Draco. Si es que lo que sabía de él podía considerarse conocer a alguien. Sabía que había sido su compañero de clase. Que la había tratado como a una mierda. Y que había sido mortífago. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué demonios sus otros compañeros de piso no lo rechazaban por ser ex-mortífago? Se reprendió a sí misma por no habérsele ocurrido hasta entonces. Que ella lo tolerase era una cosa, ¿pero Maggie y Wil? ¿Acaso no lo sabían? No lo creía, las noticias de los juicios habían ocupado interminables portadas de El Profeta. Contempló a Maggie, que en ese momento observaba en el espejo su trasero enfundado en una falda verde.

—Maggie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Hmm —murmuró ella por toda respuesta, demasiado concentrada en recolocarse los pechos.

—La verdad es que es una pregunta un poco… comprometida…

—Déjate de chorradas y dispara.

Hermione respiró hondo.

—Vale. ¿Qué sabes de Draco?

—¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Sabes algo de su vida? ¿Qué era lo que hacía antes de vivir aquí?

— Ah... eso. ¿Te refieres a si sé que antes era mortífago?

Hermione se tensó ante la mención de esa palabra, y asintió con las mejillas algo enrojecidas.

—¿Quieres saber si me importa? — continuó Maggie. Una mueca seria inusual en ella se instaló en su cara, y sin ni siquiera esperar a que le confirmaran su pregunta, prosiguió. — En realidad me da igual. Ha sido absuelto de los crímenes que haya podido cometer, y yo no soy quién para juzgarle. En algún momento de mi vida decidí que no iba a prejuzgar a la gente, ya que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a que otras personas lo hagan conmigo. Y, sinceramente, es algo que odio.

—Yo... lo siento, no quería incomodarte... —dijo Hermione, cuidadosa, ya que sentía que había tocado un tema sensible.

—No, no te preocupes — cortó ella, sonriendo, como si acabase de salir de un trance — Es normal que tengas esta duda. ¿Que hay de ti? Supongo que tampoco te importa su pasado, ya que si no, no estarías aquí.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No se esperaba esa pregunta. Y ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparada para responderla. Abrió la boca, dubitativa, y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar.

—No lo sé. Íbamos al colegio juntos, ¿sabes? Es un poco extraño después de todo lo que ha pasado, no te voy a mentir, pero creo que es bueno que gente como él y como yo, que estábamos en bandos contrarios, seamos capaces de compartir un mismo espacio, y hacerlo en paz. Creo... creo que por eso decidí vivir aquí. Si Draco y yo podemos convivir en la misma casa, significa que la guerra ha terminado.

Ni siquiera lo había tenido muy claro antes de decirlo, pero ahora que lo ponía en palabras, sintió como si un peso del que no se había percatado antes se disolviera en su pecho. Quedaron en silencio; los vestidos ya casi olvidados.

—¿Y Wil? —preguntó Hermione, casi por reflejo —. ¿A él tampoco le importa?

—No sé, la verdad es que nunca ha dado muestras de ello. Creo que está demasiado ocupado intentando hacer experimentos con gatos —bromeó, sin poder contener una risa.

Hermione le lanzó una camiseta a la cabeza, que ella esquivó hábilmente. Después rieron juntas, aliviadas por poder dejar atrás el ambiente de tensión que había en la habitación. Poco a poco, prosiguieron con su tarea de elegir vestido.

Mientras Maggie revolvía, Hermione miró distraídamente a su alrededor, hasta que su atención se desvió hacia aquello para lo que sus cinco sentidos estaban entrenados: un libro.

Lo rescató de las garras del desorden y soltó un bufido cuando leyó la tapa recubierta en cuero negro brillante. El título rezaba "Sexo mágico: una introducción". Menudo título más aburrido para un libro sobre sexo. Comprobó que Maggie no estaba mirando y luego, con el corazón un poco acelerado, abrió el libro por una página al azar. Lo que vio allí la dejó impactada: un gráfico a todo color de una pareja manteniendo relaciones sexuales en una postura de lo más extraña. Parecía como si estuviesen _volando_.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Maggie, triunfante.

—¡Aaaah! —chilló Hermione, con la voz demasiado aguda y las mejillas ardiendo, y cerró el libro con gran estrépito.

Maggie le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva por encima de un vestido azul claro que acababa de encontrar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Trató de esconder el libro, pero Maggie fue más rápida y lo agarró antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

La pelirroja puso cara de alegría y exclamó:

—¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo veía! Aunque en realidad no lo necesito, me lo sé de memoria —Guiñó un ojo—. ¿Quieres que te lo preste? A mí me abrió un mundo nuevo de posibilidades —rió.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, con cara de circunstancias, odiándola un poquito. Maggie pareció ignorarla, centrada en probarse el vestido azul.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Perfecto. Creo que es el que más me gusta.

—¿Sí? ¿Más que el rojo que me he probado antes?

—Sí, sí —contestó Hermione efusivamente, aunque en realidad no se acordaba de qué vestido le estaba hablando.

—No me estarás dando la razón como a un gusarajo, ¿verdad?

—Eeeh... ¡No, claro que no!

—Has dudado.

Mierda. La había pillado.

—Vale, tienes razón —El incidente del libro la había dejado descolocada. Pero, como buena sabelotodo, enseguida logró pergeñar una respuesta plausible: —Creo que te quedaría mejor uno más oscuro. Azul marino sería perfecto.

A Maggie se le iluminó la cara, y enseguida sacó un vestido de aquel color con adornos de gasa que, al ponérselo, parecían flotar a su alrededor, dándole un aspecto muy ligero y vaporoso. Intercambiaron sendas miradas de aprobación, y Hermione, aliviada, soltó el aire que había estado aguantando.

Tras decidir que aquel era el vestido perfecto, Maggie prometió invitar a Hermione a una sopa de ojos de grindylow, que por lo visto era su especialidad, para agradecerle su ayuda y su compañía. Hermione se guardó una mueca de asco frente a la mención de la sopa, para no herir los sentimientos de la muchacha.

Ya se iba, cuando Maggie la interrumpió.

—¡Eh, que te dejas el libro! —Y se lo plantó contra el pecho, dejándole por un segundo sin respiración.

Hermione salió con aquello en las manos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por un lado, tenía una curiosidad enorme por leerlo. Por otro… Le daba algo de vergüenza. Ya en su cuarto, lo dejó en la estantería, escondido entre dos enormes libros. No estaba segura de si lo leería, pero mientras tanto prefería que nadie lo viese.

Cenó algo mucho más apetecible que sopa de ojos de grindylow (en concreto, comida india que pidió al restaurante de la esquina, ya que no le apetecía cocinar), y después se fue a su habitación, se metió en la cama, calentita bajo las mantas, y se puso a hojear un libro nuevo sobre la historia del feminismo en el mundo mágico. Era un tema que le apasionaba, sin embargo, no podía concentrarse. No dejaba de pensar en el caso que le habían asignado, en Mary Cattermole, en cómo sería su nuevo supervisor, en la conversación con Maggie, e, inevitablemente, en Draco. Quería quitárselo de sus pensamientos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, se colaba con más fuerza. Supuso que era la consecuencia ineludible que acompañaba al hecho de vivir juntos.

De pronto, llamaron a su puerta. Extrañada, dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó con desgana para abrir. Para su sorpresa, no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Sin camiseta. Tan sólo un reguero de vello casi transparente que recorría su pecho y su estómago hasta perderse en el interior de sus pantalones negros.

Hermione sintió un golpe de calor subir desde las puntas de los pies hasta las raíces del pelo. Se maldijo interiormente por ponerse roja por semejante tontería, ni que fuera la primera vez que veía a un chico sin camiseta.

—Hermione —susurró él, con voz tan grave que parecía salir del rincón más oscuro de su alma.

Ella tragó saliva, tratando de recuperar la compostura. No lo consiguió. Nunca había oído su nombre siendo pronunciado de aquella manera.

—Draco, ¿qué demonios...?

No pudo terminar la frase. El muchacho le puso su largo dedo índice en los labios y se metió en la habitación, empujándole con su cuerpo hacia el interior. Hermione, demasiado atónita por el súbito contacto físico, ni siquiera se quejó cuando le agarró de la cintura. Sólo cuando él acercó su cara hacia la suya, rozando nariz con nariz, pudo al fin reaccionar.

—Malfoy, esto no tiene gracia —dijo, intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuera su aliento en sus labios y la cálida presión que sentía crecer contra su vientre.

—Él la contempló con ojos color gris acero fundido con motas de hierro al rojo vivo, oscuros y febriles como galaxias ardientes, abrumadores como el espacio infinito.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Malfoy, ¿estás narrando lo que pasa? El hecho de que lo digas en voz alta no lo hace realidad.

—Calla, que me arruinas el momento.

Así que Hermione se calló, porque aquello era jodidamente absurdo. Lo cual le llevaba a preguntarse desde cuándo tenía ella una cama rosa con dosel, y por qué de repente ambos estaban desnudos y tumbados encima de ella.

—Granger —susurró Malfoy, justo antes de morderle suavemente el pezón—. He deseado esto desde hace tanto tiempo…

Hermione, con sorpresa, se descubrió pensando en lo mucho que ella lo anhelaba también, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso instante. Fue imaginarlo y se hizo realidad.

—Él la embistió sin piedad, con su guerrero de cabeza púrpura luchando en su interior una interminable batalla. Ella sentía cómo el placer le inundaba, desdibujando sus límites, convirtiendo su cuerpo en un ente líquido e insólito que no tenía principio ni fin.

—Oh, por Merlín, Malfoy, cállate —se quejó ella, gimiendo, pero el placer era demasiado intenso como para que le importase un bledo lo que Draco decía.

Tan pronto como empezó, había terminado, aunque tenía la sensación de haber estado allí una eternidad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si había llegado al orgasmo. Continuaba sintiendo sus brazos, fuertes, alrededor de ella. ¿Seguían haciendo el amor? No lo sabía. La escena se diluía como gotas de lluvia tras un cristal empañado.

—Granger —repitió él, por última vez, en su oído.

—Malfoy —correspondió ella.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

La consciencia fue poco a poco asentándose entre los jirones de sueño, que aún dejaron escaparse un "Malfoy…" entre sus labios. De súbito, se dio de lleno con la realidad. Lo único que tenía encima era el mamotreto que había estado leyendo, y la sensación de placer fue sustituida de inmediato por una de incomodidad extrema. Por no decir horror, directamente. Tiró el libro al suelo en un acto reflejo y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, como si así fuera a lograr esconderse de lo que acababa de ocurrir en su mente. Desafortunadamente, no podía. Tenía imágenes y sensaciones grabadas a fuego en su subconsciente.

Miró el reloj: sólo le quedaba media hora para levantarse. Decidió que ya no tenía sentido seguir en la cama, pues con toda seguridad no iba a volverse a dormir. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estas cosas. Mientras se ponía en pie, su cerebro le torturaba con imágenes del sueño, y se preguntó si podría volver a mirar a Malfoy a la cara sin sentir una vergüenza infinita. Sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en ello. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para encima preocuparse por algo tan estúpido como un ridículo sueño erótico, por mucho que dicho sueño contuviera a Draco Malfoy narrando de forma explícita y hortera escenas de sexo en una cama rosa con dosel.

A pesar de haberse despertado antes de lo habitual, se sentía fresca y dispuesta a afrontar el nuevo día con fuerza. Un pensamiento inesperado cruzó su mente: era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había dormido toda la noche sin despertarse. Por un lado eso le proporcionaba cierto alivio, pero también una considerable sensación de desasosiego. No dejaba de ser perturbador que la primera noche que descansaba bien fuera también aquella en la que imaginaba tener sexo con Draco. Se abrazó a sí misma, conteniendo un escalofrío. No sabía qué era peor: dormir mal o dormir bien soñando con Malfoy. De cualquier manera, esperaba que ninguna de las dos opciones se repitiera, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a tener tanta suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Agradecimientos especiales a Adarae, que me dio a conocer el término "guerrero de cabeza púrpura". No sabes lo mucho que me he reído escribiendo eso XDD
> 
> Por cierto, no creáis que todas las escenas de sexo van a ser así, ¿eh? :P Sólo me apetecía burlarme un poco del lenguaje hortera que usan algunxs escritorxs de novelas románticas XD
> 
> En el próximo capítulo, que ahora mismo está a medio escribir, veremos cómo es el nuevo supervisor de Hermione, cómo avanza el caso, y también puede que veamos a Hermione leyendo ese librito tan interesante… ;P


End file.
